


Healthy

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Healthy

You slumped down in your seat in catering at Full Sail University during the latest round of TV tapings. You pushed your salad around with your fork, not really looking forward to eating it. You’d much rather be tucking into the other stuff that everyone else was happily stuffing their faces with. You were just about to start eating when you saw your friends from British Strong Style walk in. Today was their last day at NXT before flying back to the UK for another few months. You’d known them for years thanks to Trent actually being one of the people to train you when you first got into the business. They always teased you about you getting to WWE before them, but they were ultimately proud of you.

“Hey sunshine,” smiled Trent, walking over to your table.

“Hey,” you half smiled back.

“What’s up buttercup?” chuckled Tyler, sitting opposite you.

“Not much,” you shrugged, ignoring Tyler’s little nickname for you. “Just grabbing something to eat.”

“Do you have any matches today sunshine?” asked Trent.

“Nope. Not even sure why they wanted me here to be honest,” you sighed, finally giving up and taking a bite of your salad.

“Woah, woah, woah,” chuckled Pete as he came over and set down their snacks and bottles of water. “What ya eatin’?”

You rolled your eyes. You’d just known someone was going to say something about it, and it just had to be Pete.

“What does it look like?” you snapped a little harsher than you’d intended.

“You never eat vegetables, in fact I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat anything green apart from lime flavoured sweets,” he laughed.

“Well we can’t all be naturally perfect like you, can we?” you sneered, putting another forkful of salad in your mouth.

The guys all exchanged shocked looks. They weren’t used to you snapping at any of them so they knew something must be wrong.

“Spill,” said Pete, turning in his chair to look at you. “Who’s arse do I have to kick?”

“What?” you frowned.

“Well I’m guessin’ that some arsehole has said somethin’ ta upset ya which is why ya sat here with a face like a smacked arse and eatin’ stuff we all know you fuckin’ hate,” he said matter-of-factly. “So, who was it?”

“It doesn’t matter,” you sighed. “I just got to get used to this stuff. I mean, it hasn’t done you boys any harm, right?”

“Did they…,” Pete leant closer to whisper. “Say that you were fat or somethin’?”

You bit your lip, not answering him. You didn’t even want to look at him cause you knew the look in your eyes would give him his answer. Unfortunately though, your silence also gave him the answer… and he wasn’t happy about it.

“Bastards,” he growled. “They’re full of fuckin’ bullshit! Ya got just the right curves in exactly the right places.”

You blushed lightly at his words. This wasn’t the first time he’d said something like that, but this was the first time he’d said it sober.

“Pete…”

“No, {Y/N}, this is fuckin’ bullshit. Ya ain’t doin’ it.”

“I don’t have a choice. They’re keeping me off TV until I… you know… lose some.”

“Then fuckin’ quit and come back ‘ome with us.”

“I can’t just quit.”

“Yeah ya can… and if ya don’t I’ll go do it for ya,” he said standing up, his chair screeching across the floor.

“Sit down, you’re causing a scene.”

“I don’t give a fuck. They ain’t treatin’ ya like this,” he said, before storming off.

“Oh fuck,” you groaned. “I should’ve just kept my mouth shut.”

“He’s got a point sunshine,” nodded Trent.

“Think about it,” agreed Tyler, getting up. “We’ll try calm him down.”

“Don’t,” you said, reluctantly. “He’s got a point… Besides, I want to come home.”


End file.
